The Trials of Tonks
by Lady Mage
Summary: Bill and Tonks had been friends ever since Hogwarts. When Bill wants to go out with Fleur and Tonks is upset over her breakup with Remus, can they help each other out? Will their friendship withstand the trials or will it morph into something else?
1. Breakup

**A/N: This is an idea I had one night while looking at one of Mandy-ig's fics regarding Bill. I never actually read the fic because I was struck with the realization that nobody ever writes any Bill/Tonks (well not that I know of anyways). Mrs. Weasley obviously wants them together... Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Breakup**

"Dora, I'm sorry. This just won't work out. I'm old enough to be your father," he said, pushing her away.

"But Remus, I love you," she cried desperately, clinging onto the lapels of his jacket. "Don't my feelings matter at all?"

He looked at her, love and fear warring in his eyes. Finally, he kissed her, hard, one last time. "Do you know what will happen?" he asked her, panting with repressed desire. "I am a werewolf and will die young because of it. You will have the rest of your life to lead, yet you will be tied down as a widow to my debts and my poverty. I can't do this to you!" He pulled away again, steeling himself not to look at her face.

"But I don't care!" she wailed, "So we'll have five years or so, maybe six! We will be a family and we can be together for as long as possible!"

"I refuse do die and leave you penniless, saddled with werewolf children, and regretting the day you met me." He said firmly and turned away resolutely. "You would hate me."

"No I wouldn't!" she cried.

"Yes, you would," he sighed.

"Don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Dora… better to leave now while you still love me." With that, he turned and left the flat without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to all you Remus lovers out there. I promise she won't forget about him immediately. But anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was so short, but I had to get it started. Please leave any suggestions or comments in a review! If you don't have any, but still liked it, please REVIEW anyways!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Lady Mage**


	2. Tea and Sympathy

**A/N: Allright, here's the second chapter. I'm really sorry about the length of the previous one- that really served more as a prologue. In this chapter we see the scene that happens at the beginning of HBP. I hope you like it, and please review at the end!**

**Chapter Two: Tea and Sympathy**

Sobbing, she flung herself on the bed. Remus, love of her life, had just broken up with her. Was it because of her tendency to make her nose resemble that of a pigs? Or was it because he secretly thought she wasn't worthy to bear his children? She knew that werewolves didn't live long and that Remus was fairly old for a werewolf, but they could have had long enough to get married and have several kids. She would have had the memories at least!

"Damn you, Remus Lupin," she shouted as she hurled a pillow across the room. "Damn you to hell!"

She tried to change her hair to fiery red, but it stayed the same mournful black it had turned when Remus had left her.

He had left her. Her, Nymphadora Tonks, the brightest witch and Auror in her year. He had just left her. Not because he hated her or because he wanted revenge. He left because he was scared of a committed relationship and was going to die. He took pleasure in selfishly depriving her of any happiness. Either way, she was going to end her life miserably- she might as well have five or six years of happiness before the rest of her terrible life began. And he had deprived her of that.

Well, by God, she was going to go out there and make a difference in the world. She would _make_ him notice her. He would die in five years wishing that he had had the guts to not be selfish and insensible. He would die wondering if she would even remember him.

But first, she needed to talk to Molly. With a whoosh, she was at The Burrow. The pleasant rambling cottage was a sight for sore eyes. Tonks hoped that Mrs. Weasley was still up. It was late after all.

"Who is that at this late hour? Harry, is that you?"

"No, Molly, it's me, Tonks. Can you let me in please? It's awfully cold out here."

"What is your favorite jelly?" Molly asked, suspiciously.

"Rhubarb. Now would you please let me in before I freeze to death?"

"You always were overdramatic," the older woman said, "but it is lovely to see you again. Come in, come in!" Molly bustled about the kitchen, settling Tonks on the chair by the fire and putting a pot of tea on to boil.

"How's Remus doing? Arthur mentioned that he's having a tough time…" Molly trailed off seeing Tonks' face. "Tell me about it," she coaxed.

Tonks burst into tears but after a while the combination of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful tea and her sympathy helped her feel better. Getting up, she thanked Molly, said hello to Harry and left, wandering down the lane.

A shadow followed her out.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun. Who will the shadow be? Lol. I hope you like. Please review!!!**

**Lady Mage**


	3. What's Wrong?

**A/N: Allright all. Here's to my one reviewer, may he/she live forever! Thanks, really. For all of you who are reading this story, this is the chapter in which Bill is introduced- sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter Three: What's Wrong?**

Feeling somewhat cheered after her long talk with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks strolled into the village, not feeling as dreary as she had when she had first Apparated to The Burrow. Her black hair even began to change back to its bubblegum pink. So, Remus was in denial right now about the wonderful life they could lead, but things would turn around eventually, right? Right.

So absorbed was Tonks in thinking about what she would do to Remus when they were married, she didn't notice Bill Weasley until he was walking right beside her. Tensing, she made as if to draw her wand, then saw who it was and chuckled. Bill always made her feel better; they had been in the same year in Gryffindor together and had occasionally pulled pranks on Fred and George before the odds were turned and they found themselves getting pranked instead.

"Wotcher, Bill," she said trying to be cheery. "Long time no talk."

Bill skipped straight to the point. "How are you? And tell me true- none of this lying and optimistic fewmets that you were giving my mum."

She tried to laugh it off. "You spend too much time with Charlie, Bill. Honestly, dragon droppings?"

"Be serious."

"I'm fine!"

"Nonsense."

"Do you _really _want to know?" Tonks knew he did… he had always been too curious about her affairs. It was his natural curiosity that had made him so good at the tasking job of curse breaking.

"Yes! Stop trying to evade the question, Tonks!"

Tonks rolled her eyes at her companion. "Okay, okay," she said, "Let's just go somewhere we can talk undisturbed. I don't like being out here in the open anymore for some reason, and certain people could use any information they had to their advantage."

Bill nodded; it was hard to tell these days, what with Voldemort being back and all. You never knew when you were being listened to, and when you weren't. And no matter how trivial the information, a Death Eater could use it to his advantage.

Tonks sighed; she loved talking to Bill but she wasn't looking forward to spilling her soul out in front of him for him to question.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about the length of the chapters in this story. I've been trying to lengthen them by describing in more detail, but unfortunately it is all too easy to write a short chapter. The next one is longer, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Lady Mage**


	4. Play Along

**Chapter Four: Play Along**

"So he just left you, like that? No explanation other than that he didn't want to leave you destitute when he snuffs it?"

"Bill!" This was why Tonks hadn't wanted to talk to Bill- he asked too many questions that she was trying to avoid thinking about.

"Sorry, but seriously, Tonks, what are you going to do?"

Would he just shut up and let her wallow in her depression? Apparently not. "I wish I knew," she sighed heavily. "I wish I knew." Looking around to try and change the subject, she started, stared, looked away, then looked back. "Hey, isn't that Fleur from the tri-wizard tournament?" she asked. "Who's she with anyways?"

"Probably her date," Bill seemed to have lost his cheerful smile completely. "After all, didn't I overhear her saying that she wouldn't date someone who had never had a girlfriend before in his life, and besides she already had a boyfriend?"

"Wait, how do you know her?" Tonks asked.

"Easy," Bill replied, "Works at Gringotts to improve her English. Won't let me get a foot near her, because she won't date anyone who she thinks has never had a girlfriend before."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked. "You've dated loads of girls… why there was Sally in fourth year, then Andromeda, and…" Why Tonks remembered, she was sure she didn't know, but something in her had taken notice every time Bill had introduced her to his new girlfriend.

"Yes, but, well, she doesn't know that, and I'm not going to tell her. I do have my pride you know." Bill crossed his arms in a remarkably childish action.

"You know," Tonks said sarcastically (now the tables were turned against Bill she felt perfectly happy), "For being the coolest guy of my acquaintance, you sure do possess a load of self-confidence."

"Not when it comes to her," Bill nodded darkly to the table Fleur sat at and saw to his surprise that she was sitting with her sister, not a date. Both of the Delacour girls were looking at him intensely. It seemed as if they were waiting for him to do something. What, Tonks was sure she could not fathom.

"Why are they looking at us, anyways?" Bill asked.

"Probably thinks I'm your girlfriend or something," Tonks muttered. "So much for not being able to get a girl, huh?"

Bill looked like he'd just had a light bulb go off inside his head. "Say, Tonks…" he whispered, leaning in close. "Just play along, okay?"

And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my two reviewers! I really apreciate Miss Weasley reviewing all the chappies (the pressure is on for all of you... jk), and I do agree with some of your sentiments- I may go back later and revamp. Maybe. I finished the story tonight- it will be 6 chapters in all with a possible epilogue. **

**I hope you liked and please review!**

**Lady Mage**


	5. Pretend

**A/N: I guess this is an unpopular pairing from the number of reads I am getting, but for all those hardcore Bill/Tonks fans out there, I hope you like this!

* * *

**

The Trials of Tonks

**Chapter Five: Pretend**

Previous:

"_Say, Tonks…" Bill whispered, leaning in close. "Just play along, okay?"_

_And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

_

Tonk's senses were reeling. Bill was kissing her and it felt oh so good. She never wanted it to stop… his tongue was now insider her mouth and doing things to her insides that she knew must be against the wizarding code of conduct. Why, it felt like… felt like….

_What on EARTH am I doing?_, she thought at herself furiously. She couldn't let herself feel this way. She was in love with Remus!

Remus, the man who dumped her and told her that she was not worth marrying. She loved him, but he was not going to be there for her. He was not going to give her passionate sex; not going to be there when she got hurt.

Neither was Bill. But Bill was at least kissing her, which was more than Tonks could say about Remus. Bill was at least her friend and being sympathetic, which was more than Tonks could say about Remus. In short, Bill was there; Remus wasn't. It was time for her to accept that fact and get on with life.

And who knows, maybe she could make Remus jealous in the meantime. With that thought, Tonks returned all of her attention to the kiss.

Bill had other plans. He had stopped and was looking at her breathlessly. "That was something else," he said. "I'm sorry to spring that on you so suddenly, but Fleur was looking and I couldn't help myself."

"I understand completely," Tonks said, a little dejected. So the kiss had meant nothing to him. He obviously thought it was great that he had got Fleur's attention, for he certainly had it now- Fleur was staring at Bill and no doubt wondering how she would feel if Bill kissed her the way he had just kissed Tonks. And for one, Tonks was pretty jealous of Fleur at that moment. "Did it work?" she asked the obvious for want of something better to say.

"You know," he said, "I think it did. Would you mind pretending to go out with me for a little to make her jealous of you and so she would consider dating me?"

"Huh?" Tonks wasn't paying attention- she was too busy feeling her hair turn from its happy bubblegum pink to the dejected black color she had worn when Remus left.

"I said, would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend to make Remus and Fleur jealous?" Bill asked again, slower this time, and throwing in an incentive for her to accept.

"Make Remus jealous? Fat chance," Tonks snorted. "But it's worth a shot anyhow I suppose."

"Allright, it's settled then," Bill smiled devastatingly at her. "Where would you like to go on our first date…?"

Tonks smiled and looked at him. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Soon Bill would be together with Fleur and she would be living alone for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Bill/Tonks forever!!!! Please review!**

**Thanks, Lady Mage**


	6. Product of a Lifetime

**A/N: Okay, so the ending is a little rushed I know, but I wanted to get this finished so I could pay more attention to my four main fics (HP Wizarding Common Law, TP What Would Kel Do, JA Seventeen Going on Eighteen, and TP In the Thick of Things). Once I finish one or more of those, I may consider going back and adding more chapters into this fic. But for now, enjoy, because this is it.

* * *

**

The Trials of Tonks

**Chapter Six, the Product of a Lifetime

* * *

**

Later that night, Bill walked Tonks back to her flat. Laughing and joking, they made their way into the entry hall and Tonks offered to make Bill a cup of hot cocoa. As they were entering the kitchen, Bill froze.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It sounds like me when I'm being clumsy," Tonks joked.

"It's not funny," Bill was all of a sudden very serious.

"You're right," she said. "I think someone is in the house."

Trying to creep quietly to the door but tripping on one of the buckets that she had knocked off the counter earlier, Tonks attempted to see who could possibly be there. She walked into the bedroom, wand held high, to be confronted with a very sad Remus packing up his belongings. The smile that had returned to her face in Bill's company faltered and died.

"Hello, Remus," Tonks managed to get out.

"Hello, Dora." Tonks nearly broke down at the sound of his raspy voice- the voice that she had wanted calling out her name on their marriage bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked hesitantly.

Remus buried his head in the trunk, refusing to look at her. "No."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because!" he shouted, head still in trunk, and as a consequence the sound came out rather muffled.

"Fine! I won't bring up the subject of our marriage again, since you _clearly_ do not wish it, but was there anything I ever did wrong?" Tonks glared at him. "Look at me, damn you!"

Remus raised his misery ridden eyes to hers as if his heart was breaking. His eyes had a terrible effect on her. They were what had drawn her to him in the first time, and they were what finally convinced her that he was serious. She supposed she would never know his reasons, but…

"Was I _that_ bad of a girlfriend?" she asked brokenly.

"No!" Remus slammed the lid of the trunk down. "You're not making this any easier, Dora." Remus levitated the trunk with his wand and was almost at the door when he turned again. "This is goodbye, Dora."

"Fine. _Good_bye, aka, you are free to leave _now_!"

He left, but she stood there for a long time, realizing that she was glad that Remus was going in an odd sort of way. His sense of fun, she supposed, had died with Sirius.

"Are you all right?" Bill had come up behind her and begun to massage her shoulders like he used to when they were in 2nd year and he was in muggle studies learning the art of massage.

"It seems you are always asking that question," she said, wryly.

"Well, I suppose I am. And I'll keep asking it until you stop evading the question."

Tonks was quiet for a while, staring into the fireplace while he stood behind her.

"You still haven't answered my question, you know," he said.

"I know."

"And?"

Tonks sighed. "It's funny how you tend to focus so long on the chase that you forget why you are chasing. I just realized I didn't want to be chasing anymore."

"I see," was all he had to say. Tonks supposed he was thinking about Fleur.

"Yeah," she said. "So I guess I'll still help you with Fleur if you want, but I'm not doing it for me, if you know what I mean. It looks like she might consider going out with you after tonight… she barely looked at her escort the entire time."

"That's because he's her brother," Bill said morosely.

Tonks looked at him.

"The waiter, you know," Bill frowned. "Asked her out. I overheard. She turned him down, but not before her brother had started to rise menacingly and she made a comment about overprotective brothers."

"Oh."

"Turns out she never had a boyfriend after all."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What a hypocrite," Tonks said, finally finding her voice. "Seriously, the nerve galls! Refusing you because she thought that you had never had a girlfriend, when she didn't have a boyfriend either, and, by all appearances had never had one, what with that overprotective brother of hers and all!"

Bill laughed. "That was quite a mouthful, Tonks," he said. "I don't understand much more than that you are righteously angry on my behalf."

"O, a bit more than that," Tonks growled, her hair finally turning red. It appeared her metamorphagus skills were back.

"Well, she better watch out… you are an auror after all!"

"Yeah," Tonks laughed, shaking off her vengeful goddess mood and appearance. Her hair turned back to pink, then half of it turned aqua. "How do you like it?" she asked him.

"Looks nice I suppose," Bill tried his best not to look pained. She knew how he hated the color Aqua ever since his Uncle Titus had turned him that color at the age of two.

"Fine, fine," Tonks adjusted her hair to the Weasley red. "Now we match!" she said, as if that solved all the problems.

"Listen, Tonks-"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really want to go out with Fleur anymore."

"Oh," was all Tonks had to say. She had been looking forward to dating Bill for some reason, even if it was only a show. She tried to hide her disappointment, and nearly missed what he had to say next.

"So will you go out with me instead? That kiss-"

"Was amazing I know," interrupted Tonks, "Would you like another?"

"I think I would."

Their lips met, the product of almost an entire life of friendship. They had strayed from each other, but had come back in the end, and that was what mattered. Were the trials of Tonks over? Probably not, but now she would have Bill at her side to make things better and support her, and that was what counted. She didn't even need to convince herself on that one- she already knew it deep in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it folks. I hope you guys liked this story, and keep me on alert. I may go back and edit- I'm not entirely happy with the way this turned out. Anyways, please leave your opinions in a review, and thanks for reading;**

**Lady Mage**


End file.
